


Тридцать лет или около того

by Akrill, fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrill/pseuds/Akrill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020
Summary: После того, как Алистер раскрыл правду о сокращенной продолжительности жизни таких, как они, Страж пытается почувствовать себя живой. После того, как Алистер раскрыл правду, спутники позволяют ей это.
Relationships: Female Brosca/Leliana (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Тридцать лет или около того

**Author's Note:**

> [A translation of "Thirty Years, Give or Take" by gethsemane342.](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13460207/1/)

\- Пойдем куда-нибудь в уединенное местечко, и там... мы сможем узнать друг друга поближе.

Она видит, что Изабела удивлена. Ее охватывает трепет. Зевран ухмыляется, а Морриган вскидывает бровь. Лелиана выглядит так, будто не знает, смеяться ей или нет. Впервые с того разговора с Алистером...

\- О, а теперь ты пробудила во мне интерес. Конечно, было бы... грубо с моей стороны отказаться от столь восхитительного предложения.

Натиа моргает. Изабела смотрит на нее оценивающе.

\- Ты пойдешь с ней? – На лице Лелианы написано удивление и что-то похожее на обиду. – Я... Я думала, ты шутишь.

Натию охватывает чувство вины, но тут на лице барда появляется понимание, сменяющееся решимостью.

\- Я не могу позволить тебе сделать это. Е-если, конечно, меня не будет там, чтобы... э-э-э, присмотреть за вами обеими.

Изабела торжественно кивает.

\- Кто я такая, чтобы отказывать столь прелестной малышке, как ты, моя дорогая? Ты можешь присоединиться к нам.

Это не совсем то, что Натиа себе представляла.

\- А что насчет тебя, Зев? – Изабела смотрит на Зеврана, улыбка которого становится еще более широкой и раздражающей. – Как в старые добрые времена?

В этот момент Натиа решает, что хочет стать Изабелой, когда вырастет. Зевран, кажется, ошарашен. Даже Морриган, стоящая позади всех, выглядит озадаченной.

Поняв, что Изабела говорит серьезно, Зевран тихонько посмеивается.

\- Ах, Изабела, ты и твои абсурдные аппетиты... Возможно, нам следует оставить выбор нашей подруге?

Он не смотрит ни на нее, ни на Лелиану. Рука скользит по ее спине, обвивается вокруг талии.

Тридцать лет.

И Орзаммар отступает.

\- Эй, чем больше, тем веселее, – отвечает она.

Рука сжимает ее талию.

\- Ой-ёй, во что я вляпалась?

К Зеврану возвращается самообладание. Теперь его ухмылка знойная, отчего ее пронизывает знакомый поток тепла.

\- Ах, эта твоя озорная улыбка, – поддразнивает он, – Лелиана, плутовка... она выдает тебя с головой.

Натиа смеется, и ухмылка Зеврана становится еще более довольной. Страж бросает взгляд на Лелиану, которая мягко улыбается в ответ. Их взгляды встречаются, и, как всегда, ей кажется, что весь остальной мир находится бесконечно далеко от них.

\- Идемте, – Изабела отводит взгляд от барда, – мой корабль стоит у причала, и я уверена, что вы найдете мою каюту вполне... комфортабельной.

Изабела направляется к выходу. Зевран бросает взгляд на Натию и Лелиану, пожимает плечами и делает приглашающий жест. Натиа поворачивается к выходу, как и Лелиана.

\- Кхем.

Они замирают, когда Морриган напоминает о себе.

\- И что ж, скажи на милость, делать мне, пока вы трое заняты своим разгулом?

Зевран инстинктивно поворачивается к Натии, но Лелиана продолжает смотреть на Морриган.

\- Это – бордель, – замечает Натиа, – и ты не можешь придумать, чем здесь заняться?

\- Что предлагаешь ты – мне отклониться от наших поисков в угоду случайным личным удовольствиям? На чьи ж монеты?

Натиа роется в своей поясной сумке и выуживает несколько золотых. Она передает деньги Морриган, которая принимается внимательно их рассматривать.

\- Три соверена? Вот так-так. Сколь же выносливость у Стражей велика.

\- Ах, моя дорогая, ты наверняка слышала их в лагере? И это  **без** меня.

Морриган обдумывает эту мысль под протестующие слова Лелианы о том, что не такие уж они и громкие. Затем она поднимает глаза на Натию и произносит излишне серьезным тоном:

\- Коль мне придется слышать вас троих до окончанья нашего пути, я всех кастрирую. – Она сардонически улыбается. – Повеселитесь.

Зевран ухмыляется и быстро уходит следом за уже весьма нетерпеливой Изабелой. Натиа и Лелиана следуют за ними на выход из Жемчужины и по улицам Денерима.

Натиа бросает взгляд на идущую рядом барда. Лелиана, почувствовав ее взгляд, протягивает руку, сплетая их пальцы. Странное чувство раскручивается внутри нее, и вина, которую она ощутила, когда Изабела подхватила эту идею, разрастается.

\- Мы не обязаны, – произносит она беззаботным тоном, глядя прямо перед собой, – если... ну, ты понимаешь. Я могу сказать Изабеле и Зеву, чтобы они шли без нас.

Пару секунд Лелиана молчит.

\- Я не возражаю, – наконец произносит она. – И  **тебе** это нужно.

Натиа фыркает.

\- Мне не нужна  **групповушка**.

Лелиана смеется. Вот что помогает их отношениям – у них обеих странное чувство юмора, и они просто  **подходят друг другу**.

\- Я не об этом, глупышка. Но после той беседы с Алистером ты все время на грани. И ты же хочешь Изабелу, да?

Натиа чувствует, что краснеет, несмотря на все свои старания.

\- Она красивая. И она знает, чего хочет.

Лелиана кивает:

\- И я видела тебя с Зевраном. И сейчас вижу временами.

Зевран был спасением. После смерти Коннора и того, как Алистер накричал на нее в лагере, Натиа поняла, что нет смысла быть героем, которым ее хотела видеть Рика. Они были клеймёнными. Неприкасаемыми. Пыльниками. Поэтому, когда появился Зевран с его непринужденными манерами, флёром опасности и очаровательной улыбкой, она тут же начала флиртовать в ответ. Это было так же, как с Леске и другими там, дома. Ничего не значащий способ забыть об окружающем мире на пару часов.

\- Мы с ним никогда не спали, – быстро произносит Натиа.

\- Я знаю, – отвечает Лелиана. – Я доверяю тебе.

Зевран принял её прошлое наёмного убийцы. С Морриган они обменивались циничными замечаниями, основанными на вере в выживание наиболее приспособленных. Стэн считал, что ее безжалостная прагматичность – именно то качество, которое он хочет видеть в лидере. Алистер, безусловно, понимал, что застрял в компании с ней, поэтому он старался быть дружелюбным, но и только. Лелиану она избегала, не нуждаясь в религиозных сантиментах, касающихся бога, в которого она не верила. Натиа вела их всех так же, как вела Леске там, дома – прагматично, бессердечно, безрассудно, напоминая себе, что именно так Пыльники и выживают. Она молчала обо всем, что не было поверхностным или необходимым, так как они  **не были** Леске. Пусть думают, что хотят.

Но затем, в Башне Круга, Натиа отказалась позволить магам умереть. Морриган была расстроена, особенно когда Натиа попросила ее поменяться местами с Винн, а Алистер выглядел шокированным. И только Лелиана приняла это как должное –  **конечно же** , Натиа не хочет, чтобы погибла целая башня людей, и  **конечно же** , она хочет спасти их. Вечером того дня в лагере бард наблюдала за тем, как Натиа смотрит в темноту, и тихо рассказывала ей истории об особом месте в загробной жизни, которое Создатель приготовил для детей, и о людях, которые совершали ужасные поступки во имя высшего блага и были благословлены. Натиа едва замечала ее слова. Но на следующий день, когда они разбили лагерь для ночевки, она подошла к барду и попросила рассказать ей об Орлее. Лелиана рассказала, а затем вместо того, чтобы расспрашивать об Орзаммаре, спросила о том, что Натии больше всего нравится на поверхности, задавая наводящие вопросы и заполняя паузы, когда гномка не знала, что сказать. Они так долго разговаривали, что Винн, которая едва ее знала, с нежной улыбкой отправила их обеих спать.

\- Тогда...

\- Ты чувствуешь этот  **трепет** , когда ты рядом с ним, да?

\- Да, – честно отвечает Натиа.

Лелиана знает, как Натиа относится к Зеврану, и кое-что о том, что было у нее с Леске. После нескольких месяцев долгих разговоров и высказанных шепотом признаний Лелиана знает о ней больше, чем она готова принять.

\- Тогда почему нет?  **Меня** это вполне устраивает. И  **нам** всегда весело вместе.

Тридцать лет.

Натиа заставляет себя улыбнуться.

\- Это будет вчетверо веселее.

\- Втрое, вообще-то. Разве что Морриган тоже придет.

Натиа вздрагивает.

\- Какая ужасная мысль. Как думаешь, какова она в постели?

До всего, что было у нее с Марджолайн, Лелиана, скорее всего, покраснела бы от такого вопроса, но те времена давно в прошлом. Это еще одна причина, почему они так хорошо подходят друг другу – Лелиана знает, каково иметь тёмное прошлое и порой бороться с собой, делая выбор между захватывающим и правильным.

Вместо этого Лелиана мурлычет себе под нос:

\- Очень безжалостна, я полагаю, – она бросает на Натию лукавый взгляд, – тебе может понравиться...

Натиа вскрикивает и зажимает барду рот рукой. Лелиана смеется и легонько целует ее ладонь. Натиа опускает руку и обнимает барда за талию, наслаждаясь знакомым ощущением кожи под ладонью. Лелиана обнимает ее за плечи.

\- Знаешь, – произносит Натиа, когда корабль появляется в поле зрения, – я никогда не была более чем с одним человеком одновременно.

\- Неужели?

\- Почему я не удивлена, что ты была?

Лелиана хихикает:

\- Это... порой ожидаемо. Для барда. И может быть очень приятным, знаешь ли.

\- Что ж, – произносит Натиа, понизив голос и поглаживая пальцами кожу, – нам придется соответствовать.

\- Я с нетерпением жду этого, – хрипло отвечает Лелиана, опуская руку к талии Натии.

Натиа поворачивается к ней и тянется для поцелуя. Через мгновение Лелиана отвечает ей, теперь уже обеими руками поглаживая тело Натии, и...

\- Мои дорогие, – знакомый голос заставляет их оторваться друг от друга.

Натиа неохотно отодвигается от Лелианы и поворачивается к причалу, где у трапа их ждут Изабела и Зевран. Эльф, безусловно, выглядит удивленным, хотя есть в его взгляде и что-то  **голодное**.

\- Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь оставить все это удовольствие только себе?

\- Ах, Изабела, – Зевран небрежно обнимает спутницу за плечи, – они молоды и  **влюблены**.

Натиа криво улыбается.

\- Они уже заканчивают. И скоро  **кончат**.

\- Ну, ты скажешь, – шипит Лелиана, хотя сама может быть еще хуже, когда они наедине.

Зевран лишь смеется. Он бросает взгляд на Натию:

\- Ты  **все еще** планируешь закончить, да?

Она упирает руки в бока:

\- Это что, вызов?

Зевран ухмыляется и слегка наклоняет голову, хотя она не уверена, что он хочет этим сказать.

\- Обещание, конечно. Идем, мы теряем время.

Натиа идет вперед с колотящимся сердцем. Она все еще не может поверить в то, что делает это. Делает нечто невероятно распутное, потворствуя  **собственным** желаниям, а не потому, что кто-то все уши прожужжал о том, чего хочет, и не потому, что она должна исполнить свой долг, и не потому, что кто-то умрет, если она этого не сделает. На самом деле странно думать об этом, ведь раньше ее сомнения были связаны с личной безопасностью, скукой и одиночеством. Неужели она так сильно изменилась? И как она нашла такую кучу людей, который хотят сделать это с Пыльником?

\- Ты знаешь, – произносит идущая следом за ней Лелиана, когда Натиа останавливается, – Создатель позволяет нам наслаждаться потому, что Он хочет, чтобы мы были счастливы. Потому что в глазах Создателя все прекрасны.

Изабела открывает дверь в каюту. Натиа поворачивается к Лелиане, внезапно у нее не хватает слов, чтобы выразить то, что она чувствует, поэтому она просто говорит:

\- Ты – лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной.

Лелиана улыбается:

\- Ты такая милая.

Они заходят в каюту. Зевран уже втянул Изабелу в страстный поцелуй. Странная смесь желания и неловкости захлестывает Натию, когда она видит, как пиратка вжимается в него, давая волю рукам. Стоящая сзади Лелиана кладет руки на бедра Натии и целует шею, отчего у нее едва не подгибаются ноги.

Зевран прерывает поцелуй и ухмыляется, глядя на них:

\- Итак, Натиа. Наконец-то я познаю тебя.

Она чувствует, как Лелиана подталкивает ее, и делает шаг вперед.

\- Вопрос в том, стоишь ли ты ожидания.

\- Конечно, – тут же отвечает он.

Изабела пальцем манит ее ближе.

Она идет вперед и целует Зеврана – мечтания, жар, опасность и  **желание** выплескиваются наружу. Краем глаза она видит, как Лелиана обрушивается на Изабелу.

Тридцать лет. Или около того.

Она никогда не доживет до старости.

Будучи подростком, она слышала разговор двух женщин. Одна из них заметила, что, лишь переспав с кем-то, она почувствовала, что по-настоящему узнала его.

Натиа не считает, что это всегда так: она знает, что за суровым внешним видом Морриган скрывается человек, который жаждет дружбы; что Алистер верит в правильные вещи, но боится ответственности; что Винн глубоко заботится о них, потому и читает всем нотации, – и она не спала ни с кем из них. Но и когда Натиа была моложе, ей тоже казалось, что та женщина слишком много внимания уделяла чему-то исключительно физиологическому. В конце концов, она была близка с несколькими людьми, и было ли это весело или нет, это  **ничего** не значило. Сегодня ты можешь целовать кого-то, а завтра его же ограбить.  **Таков** уж мир. Даже с Леске она спала в основном от скуки, или по пьяни, или чтобы забыть то, что они видели или делали в тот день.

Но в первый раз, когда она переспала с Лелианой, она отчасти поняла это. С Лелианой это была чудесная смесь нежности, неловкости, мягкости, удивления и веселья. Это не сказало ей ничего такого, чего она бы уже и так не знала, – Лелиана всегда была  **именно такой** , – но это укрепило ощущение « **ее** » в разуме Натии. Она помнит, что на следующий день не могла перестать улыбаться или переглядываться с Лелианой, проявляя все эти эмоции до такой степени, что Морриган в редкий момент искренности сказала, что рада за нее. Даже Винн признала, что была не права в своих сомнениях касательно их отношений, а Алистер посмотрел на нее с любопытством, но дружелюбно кивнул в знак одобрения, когда заметил, что Натиа взяла Лелиану за руку. Отношение Стэна никак не изменилось, но сам этот факт подсказал, что его это вполне устраивает. Пёс, конечно, любил Лелиану.

Итак, что она вынесла из этого вечера?

Она узнает, что для Изабелы достаточно просто самого акта и получения удовольствия. Что ей нравится держать все под контролем, что ей не обязательно быть в центре внимания, но нравится видеть уязвимость. Что она слушает и реагирует на сообщение о любой неправильности кивком и изменением ритма. Но главное, Натиа узнает, что, хотя пиратка и весьма талантлива, но между ними всегда будет стена. Изабела здесь не для того, чтобы делиться эмоциями.

О Лелиане, конечно, она узнает то, что уже и так знает. Бард свободна в своих эмоциях, предприимчива в том, что делает, и  **очень** внимательна. Ей нравится смеяться и быть вовлеченной. Но даже посреди всего этого она поглядывает на Натию, как будто ей нужно удостовериться, наслаждается ли Страж, и самые нежные прикосновения и взгляды они оставляют друг для друга. Возможно, больше всего Натии нравится готовность Лелианы позволить ей изучить Изабелу и Зеврана и быть изученной ими в ответ, потому что Натиа все равно принадлежит только Лелиане, и ничто этого не изменит.

Она думает, что больше всего узнает о Зевране. Они с эльфом могли бы стать особенными друг для друга. Им с Лелианой понадобилось много времени, чтобы даже просто признать возможность каких-то чувств друг к другу, а с убийцей они  **кучу** времени проводили за шутками, флиртом и непристойными высказываниями. Но даже еще до осознания Натиа начала постепенно отдаляться от Зеврана. И хотя ее признание Лелиане в чувствах было грубоватым и обращенным в основном к ее ногам, она обозначила для всех свою позицию по данному вопросу, уже на следующий день сообщив Зеврану, что между ними не может быть ничего, кроме игривого подшучивания. Натиа знала, что ранила его чувства, но он принял это с благосклонностью, и, в конце концов, они решили остаться друзьями, которые все еще флиртуют и глазеют друг на друга.

Теперь же Зевран был самоуверен, ненасытен и переполнен шутками и смехом. Он напоминал ей Леске в те дни, когда они хотели просто найти повод для проявления привязанности. Тем не менее, несмотря на всю свою развязность, он часто замирал на секунду, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке, и всегда начинал осторожно, если его не просили о большем. Он замечает больше, чем говорит, и по тому, что Лелиана почти всегда гладит Натию по  **левой** щеке, понимает, что клеймо неприкасаемых трогать нельзя. А по тому, как Лелиана отшатывается, когда Изабела, – но не Натиа, – прикасается к шрамам на ее спине, понимает, что это она примет только от гномки (хотя, когда он  **что-то** говорит Лелиане, его палец находится в опасной близости к одному из шрамов, и Натиа понятия не имеет, о чем речь, но, кажется, это делает Лелиану еще более энергичной). Когда он с Натией, возможно, есть в его лице намек на сожаление, но он сыплет столь нелепыми комментариями, что она просто не может не ответить тем же; и в то время как с Лелианой у них все нежно и чудесно, быть с Зевраном все равно, что разделять интимный момент с хорошим другом, и за это она любит его еще больше.

Потом они лежат рядом, тяжело дыша. Лелиана свернулась калачиком у нее за спиной – руками прижимает ее к своей груди, ноги переплетены с ее ногами, губы касаются ее волос. Зевран полулежит перед ней на боку, опираясь на локоть, и улыбается. Изабела лежит на спине, одной рукой перебирая длинные волосы Зеврана.

\- Ну что, – спрашивает эльф, – никаких сожалений?

Натиа чувствует, как руки Лелианы слегка напрягаются, и кладет ладонь поверх ее рук.

\- Да, ты талантлив, – соглашается она, – но на мой вкус чересчур  **дерзок**.

Он смеется, как она и ожидала.

\- Ты говоришь так, будто это что-то плохое. Но я замолкаю. Вы двое вместе... моя мать многому бы научилась.

Она чувствует замешательство Лелианы, вызванное этим заявлением.

\- Не знаю, комплимент ли это, но я бы предпочла, чтобы меня сравнивали с твоей матерью, а не с моей.

Лелиана сочувственно сжимает ее в объятиях. Зевран улыбается:

\- Всегда рад быть полезен.

Изабела встает, совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы. Натиа не может не восхищаться ее гибким телом и...

\- Ну, мои дорогие, это было весело, но у всех нас есть жизнь, к которой нам пора вернуться. – Она улыбается: – Полагаю, вам нужно покончить с каким-то Мором?

Натиа сглатывает, прежде чем аккуратно выпутаться из объятий Лелианы и встать:

\- Ты права, – хрипло произносит она. – Пошли, Лелс. Зев. Поднимайтесь.

Она пытается говорить беззаботно, но по обеспокоенному взгляду Лелианы понимает, что ей это не удается. Тем не менее, никто не хочет поднимать тему в присутствии Изабелы, так что они все одеваются в неловком молчании. Закончив с облачением, Лелиана целует ее в лоб, взглядом ищет что-то в ее глазах. Натиа заставляет себя улыбнуться, прежде чем повернуться к Зеврану, который выглядит почти обеспокоенным.

Тридцать лет.

Натиа смотрит на Лелиану и вспоминает слова Винн. Что она творит? Она может спасти мир, но не может просто жить с Лелианой. Не может стареть вместе с ней, растить с ней детей, даже подолгу путешествовать с ней по миру. А еще она должна вернуться в Орзаммар, и это само по себе достаточно ужасно. Ее спутники на самом деле считают ее  **кем-то**. Они захотят увидеть ее дом, а ей невыносима мысль о том, чтобы провести их через Пыльный Город, где гномам плевать на нее, и познакомить со своей вечно пьяной матерью. Винн предостерегала ее насчет отношений с Лелианой. Но она не слушала. Потому что она глупая Меченая, Пыльник, который с трудом  **читает** (честно говоря, она просто принимает на веру то, что ей говорят о написанном в договорах – с тем же успехом там могут быть праздничные хвалебные гимны, откуда ей знать), чьим самым большим устремлением в жизни, – до того, как ее завербовали, – было достичь, если повезет,  **хорошего** положения в Хартии. Даже не высокого. Леске предостерегал ее от этого.

Они возвращаются в Жемчужину. Лелиана снова держит ее за руку, поглаживая кожу большим пальцем. Она молчит, и Натиа благодарна ей за это. У входа в Жемчужину их поджидает Зевран и, к ее удивлению, сжимает ее плечо, прежде чем крепко обнять. Она не помнит, чтобы Зевран когда-либо  **вообще** обнимал ее.

Когда они заходят внутрь, Натиа с удивлением обнаруживает, что там их ждет не только ухмыляющаяся Морриган, но и все остальные. Алистер выглядит смущенным. Стэн и Пёс осматривают бордель с таким видом, будто нашли в нем нечто довольно увлекательное. Винн, как ни странно, похоже, дает группе проституток урок ферелденской истории, потягивая чай из чашки. Натиа бросает взгляд на Морриган и пожимает плечами.

Лелиана, увидев их всех здесь, краснеет:

\- Д-давайте никогда не будем говорить об этом, – просит она остальных.

\- Да, я согласна, – говорит Изабела, хотя ее все это, кажется, не особо беспокоит.

Зевран выглядит задумчивым, а потом растягивает губы в знакомой ухмылке:

\- Я не против никогда больше  **не говорить** об этом, если мы сможем как-нибудь  **сделать** это снова.

Теперь Лелиана выглядит задумчивой. Она бросает взгляд на Натию, прежде чем протянуть:

\- Это мысль...

Изабела улыбается:

\- Это я старею, или Зевран с годами стал еще более испорченным?

Зевран пожимает плечами:

\- Я кручусь рядом с Серыми Стражами. Может быть, инфекция немного и мне передалась? – он усмехается.

Изабела поворачивается к ней и напоминает, что все это изначально затевалось с целью обучения азам Дуэли, которые потом она могла бы передать другим. Натиа соглашается устроить урок прямо сейчас, потому что внезапно ей хочется просто покончить со всем этим.

Прежде чем уйти, Лелиана наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать ее в щеку. Зевран снова дружески хлопает ее по плечу. Все остальные выглядят в разной степени растерянными, но Натиа ничего им не говорит.

Несмотря на усталость, Изабела усердно работает над уроком. Она почти не разговаривает, только дает указания, и Натиа очень благодарна ей за это. Есть что-то приятное в изучении нового стиля боя. Она чувствует себя подтянутой и сильной; целеустремленной. Кроме того, это полезно. Она  **воспользуется** этим и поможет одолеть Мор. Она даже практически смогла забыть, что всего час назад они с Изабелой...

**Практически** смогла забыть.

В конце концов, когда Натиа пытается отдышаться, Изабела говорит:

\- Что-то гнетет тебя, моя дорогая.

Натиа пожимает плечами.

\- Ничего особенного. Дела Стражей.

\- Конечно, – Изабела делает паузу. – Твоя бард очень любит тебя.

\- Я знаю.

\- Ты должна впустить ее.

\- Это не те проблемы, с которыми она должна иметь дело, – отвечает Натиа, не глядя на собеседницу.

Изабела больше ничего не говорит, и Натиа уходит.

Ее спутники  **все еще** в Жемчужине. Сначала она видит читающую Морриган. Поймав взгляд Натии, ведьма молча протягивает ей соверен. Натиа машинально берет монету и хмурится.

Морриган пожимает плечами:

\- Ты более вынослива, чем я. А книга эта хороша изрядно... Теперь ты вечно будешь вкруг ходить с таким лицом, как будто умер кто-то?

\- Спасибо, Морриган.

Ведьма качает головой:

\- Не дуйся, не идет тебе ребенком выглядеть.

Натиа вдруг чувствует себя ужасно уставшей, а им  **все еще** надо идти в Орзаммар. Все, чего она хочет...

\- Давай просто пойдем, – говорит она.

Морриган закрывает книгу.

\- Знаешь, – произносит она небрежно, – хотела б я провесть экспериментов пару. Могу ль предположить, что ты теперь не будешь возражать, коль Алистера сделаю объектом?

Натиа невольно фыркает, и Морриган слегка улыбается.

\- Пожалуйста, не превращай его в лягушку.

\- Я любопытным нахожу, что на лягушек мысль твоя свернула. Я же скорей в виду имела червя...

Алистер выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы появиться рядом с ними. Он вскидывает бровь:

\- Стоит ли мне знать?

Теперь, когда он понял, что она, возможно, не абсолютное чудовище, а она поняла, что он потерян без авторитетных фигур, за которыми следовал всю свою жизнь, они прилагают усилия для нормального общения. На самом деле он довольно забавный, хотя немного капризный и наивный. Натиа разыскала его сестру вместе с ним и уговорила Алистера не давать гарпии деньги. Они оба привязаны к родственникам, для которых никогда не будут достаточно хороши, и видят кошмары, которые никому больше не снятся. Он рассказывает ей о Серых Стражах, и она сочувствует потере Дункана, которого едва знала, но который спас ее и вывел на Поверхность.

Вот что ее гнетет. Он и не думал, что причинит ей боль, когда рассказал...

\- Не стоит волноваться, – отмахивается Морриган.

\- Почему-то это меня вовсе не успокаивает. – Алистер поворачивается к Натии: – Ты в порядке? Лелиана беспокоится о тебе.

\- Я в порядке, – отвечает она, – просто думаю, как разобраться с приемом, который получу в Орзаммаре. Я ведь Неприкасаемая и все такое.

\- Конечно, они будут относиться к тебе уважительно, – отвечает он.

Натиа фыркает:

\- Скорее всего, они решат, что я украла все свое снаряжение, и арестуют меня, как только увидят. Надеюсь, ты хорош в побегах из тюрем.

\- О, конечно. Я в Церкви все время этим занимался.

Она кивает, и улыбка пропадает с губ Алистера. Он кашляет.

\- Мы не позволим им прикоснуться к тебе, – убеждает он. – Стэн их отпугнет. Верно, Стэн?

Сопровождаемый Псом кунари подходит к ним. Пёс подскакивает к Натии, и, когда она запускает руки в его мех, тот радостно скулит.

\- Захватывать нашего лидера было бы глупо, – произносит Стэн.

Его взгляд суров, и Натиа понятия не имеет, пытался ли он своей фразой успокоить ее.

\- И вообще, почему вы все здесь? – Натиа меняет тему, не желая признавать, что  **до сих пор** не может прочитать Стэна. – Вы должны были оставаться в лагере.

\- О. Да. С этим возникла небольшая проблемка, – объясняет Алистер. – Мы заметили людей Логейна, рыскающих вокруг, и решили зайти в Денерим. Я подумал, ты не захочешь, чтобы мы сражались с ними. Пёс привел нас к Жемчужине, а потом Стэн увидел в окно картину и заставил нас зайти, тут мы и застали Морриган, которой объясняли, что ей больше никогда нельзя снимать тут проституток. Она и сказала нам, где  **ты**. А потом, эм, они спросили, не хотим ли  **мы** , кхм, ну, ты понимаешь. Но Винн захотела чаю, а Стэн настоял на том, что должен рассмотреть  **все** картины, так что...

Так много вопросов, что Натиа не знает, с чего начать. Она поворачивается к Морриган, которая лишь пожимает плечами:

\- Не говорила я, что  **не** потратила часть денег здесь.

\- И что же ты  **сделала**?

\- Лишь применила силу с пользой я свою. И не моя вина, что люди вдруг решили, как будто демона стремлюсь я вызвать.

Увидев, как Натиа поднимает бровь, Морриган уточняет:

\- Не столь глупа я, чтобы вызывать в борделе демона. И  **он** не жаловался вовсе. Вообще-то даже он сказал, что все это понравилось ему.

\- ...Мне лучше не знать.

Она знает Морриган. Она рассказывала ведьме кое-что о своей жизни в Орзаммаре; и узнала кое-что о детстве Морриган. Но  **есть** в ведьме что-то дикое, и Натиа не знает наверняка, где та проведет черту. И все же. Ее спутники знают, что она не потерпит плохого обращения с проститутками, и Зевран, который лучше прочих знает, каково это, когда дорогой тебе человек находится в подобном положении, поддерживает ее. Натиа сомневается, что Морриган пойдет против них в этом вопросе.

Она бросает взгляд на Стэна, который невозмутимо смотрит на нее. Наконец она произносит:

\- Неужели картины здесь действительно так хороши?

\- Да.

\- ...И ты должен был рассмотреть каждую из них?

\- Да.

\- Верно, – говорит Натиа. – Хорошо. Рада, что тебе было весело, – она качает головой. – Я приведу остальных, и мы двинемся в путь.

Натиа еще раз гладит собаку и оглядывается. Зевран и Лелиана увлеченно беседуют, склонившись друг к другу. Она помнит, как они выглядели сплетенными друг с другом. Затем она бросает взгляд на Винн, которая все еще учит проституток.

Натиа решает начать с Винн, которая заканчивает отвечать на вопрос о Церкви, заданный молодой девушкой, прежде чем повернуться к ней. Магесса мило улыбается:

\- Мы уходим?

Натиа кивает.

\- Хорошо. – Винн допивает остатки чая и встает. – Я надеюсь, что это было информативно, – обращается она к своей аудитории. – Если у вас есть еще вопросы, отправьте их в Круг. Я отвечу, как только вернусь туда.

Прозвучало несколько протестов, но все же с Винн попрощались. У Натии сложилось впечатление, что магесса хочет ей что-то сказать, но сдерживается. Несомненно, ждёт возвращения в лагерь. Скорее всего, речь пойдет о том, что не стоит спать с тремя людьми одновременно.

Когда Натиа подходит, Зевран замечает ее первым и тут же тепло улыбается. Лелиана оборачивается и глаза ее загораются, когда она видит Натию. Та тянется для поцелуя. Затем Лелиана кладет руку ей на затылок и поглаживает кожу таким манером, который всегда заставляет ее дрожать.

Натиа говорит, что им пора. Оба кивают, хотя она и видит, что Зевран хочет что-то сказать. Что бы это ни было, он, как и Винн, решает промолчать. Они возвращаются к остальным, прежде чем выйти в город, направляясь к окраинам.

Натиа молчит почти всю дорогу, пока они идут по городу, хотя Алистер и Морриган пользуются возможностью подшутить над Зевраном и Лелианой за их сегодняшнее развлечение. Зевран принимает шутки с благодушием, а Лелиана нервничает. Хотя Натиа ничего не говорит, она сплетает пальцы с пальцами барда и сердито впивается взглядом в остальных, пока они не отступают.

Лагерь они разбивают уже в сумерках. Натиа говорит всем о том, что и так уже известно – им нужно идти в Орзаммар. Она ставит перед спутниками разные задачи. Это помогает держать себя занятой. Не дает задуматься.

Натиа все еще не знает,  **почему** она здесь главная. В общих чертах она понимает: дело в том, что ей, в отличие от Алистера, удалось сохранить ясную голову, что они единственные Серые Стражи в Ферелдене, и что ведьма не будет его слушаться. Но другие могли бы взять инициативу на себя. У них больше опыта, больше навыков, они пользуются б _ о _ льшим уважением. Но они этого не делают. Так что она раздает указания и старается не удивляться, когда их выполняют.

«Скоро они все поймут», – думает она, глядя на дорогу, ведущую к Морозным Горам, и прижимая пальцы к татуированной щеке.

После ужина Натиа совершает свой обычный обход лагеря, чтобы поговорить со всеми. Они совсем недавно все вместе были в Денериме, так что она не ждет длинных бесед, но это вошло в привычку – проверить всех, убедиться, что они знают свои задачи.

Сначала она обращается к Морриган, извиняясь за то, что оставила ту одну в Жемчужине. К ее удивлению, ведьма лишь пожимает плечами:

\- То интересный опыт был, а вы с прокл _ я _ тым этим эльфом уж пару месяцев друг другу глазки строите. Я рада, что ты избавилась от этого. – Она смотрит в огонь. – И все еще я жажду использовать в своих экспериментах Алистера.

\- Я знаю, – отвечает Натиа, – может, после Мора.

Морриган ухмыляется:

\- Тогда поторопиться ст _ о _ ит. Довольно раздражающий он спутник.

Натиа невольно смеется и возвращается к основному костру, чтобы проверить, как там Стэн. Кунари и в лучшие дни не болтлив и говорит лишь, что ему понравились картины. Затем, когда она уже начинает поворачиваться, чтобы уйти, он вдруг добавляет:

\- Воин должен смотреть на поле боя с ясным разумом. Есть разные способы добиться этого.

Натиа оглядывается, замечая, что выражение лица Стэна остается бесстрастным.

\- Если тебе нужен еще один раунд, было бы более эффективно вернуться.

Натиа краснеет и принимается играть с собакой. Пёс еще более игривый, чем обычно, он прыгает на нее, облизывает ей лицо, приносит «сокровища», которые где-то откопал. Когда Натиа благодарит его, Пёс прыгает на месте, кружась вокруг своей оси и радостно тявкая.

Когда Натиа подходит, чтобы поговорить с Винн, то не удивляется, замечая, как магесса рассматривает ее. Она мысленно готовится к натиску разочарования.

\- Не могу сказать, что такое поведение пристало Серым Стражам, Натиа, – наконец начинает Винн. – Но Алистер рассказал мне о вашей беседе, и... – она вздыхает. – Раз уж никто не пострадал. Зевран очень привязался к тебе. А Лелиана...

\- Я люблю Лелиану, – с вызовом прерывает ее Натиа, хотя Винн  **права**. Снова. – А Зев знает, что было между нами.

\- Я знаю, дитя, – мягко отвечает Винн и кладет руку на плечо гномки: – Иди. Закончи свой обход. Просто знай, что ты не упала в моих глазах, и... если когда-нибудь ты захочешь поговорить со старой дамой, живущей заёмное время, я буду здесь.

В глазах Винн мелькает понимание, и у Натии перехватывает дыхание. Но у нее нет слов, и магесса мягко отталкивает ее:

\- В любое время, Натиа.

Это согревает ее, и она почти успокаивается, пока идет в сторону Алистера. Храмовник, кажется, немного смущен, но он не упоминает о групповушке, кроме как чтобы убедиться, что это не было «неловко». После нескольких секунд молчания он осторожно спрашивает, не расстроила ли ее их предыдущая беседа. Натиа уклоняется от ответа, и Алистер не настаивает, хотя в его глазах печаль.

\- Знаешь, мне жаль, – тихо говорит он ей в спину. – С моей стороны было нечестно обрушивать это на тебя.

Зевран в свою очередь пристально смотрит на нее, пока она подходит ближе. Натиа вдруг осознает, что не знает, что ему сказать. Она не может перестать вспоминать, что чувствовала, когда он...

\- Тогда было весело, да?

\- Ага, – отвечает она, стараясь попасть в тон – непринужденность за непринужденность.

Зевран улыбается:

\- Это не должно быть чем-то б _ о _ льшим. – Он бросает взгляд в сторону Морозных Гор. – Я уверен, что у вас в Орзаммаре много сложных людей. А  **у меня** есть несколько новых ножей, которые я как раз хотел использовать в деле.

Натиа улыбается:

\- Спасибо, Зев. – Пару секунд она колеблется. – Ты и Лелиана...

Он наклоняет голову к плечу:

\- Я не стану отрицать, что она привлекательна. Но она – твоя.

Натиа делает глубокий вдох.

\- Если... если я умру, то...

\- Ах, мой прекрасный Серый Страж, это просто сказка, которую Логейн рассказывает своим людям. – Он дружелюбно улыбается: – Иди к своему барду, Натиа. Если у тебя хватит выносливости.

Зевран смеется. Она тоже пытается засмеяться.

В действительности Натии не удаётся поговорить с Лелианой сразу после этого – сначала Стэн зовёт её, чтобы узнать её мнение об увиденном, потом Алистер хочет обсудить тактику.

Лелиана находит ее сидящей у костра, уставившейся в сторону Морозных Гор. Она молча садится рядом, прижимаясь плечом к плечу.

Тридцать лет или около того.

Лелиана заслуживает лучшего, чем это.

\- Я так зла на Алистера, – начинает бард, – он не должен был...

\- Он не хотел этого, – устало прерывает ее Натиа. – И лучше я узнаю сейчас, чем через тридцать лет.

\- Ты не можешь спокойно воспринимать это, Натиа. Не притворяйся.

Натиа смотрит на нее. Во взгляде барда сквозит нечто среднее между раздражением и сочувствием.

\- Если бы Дункан не спас меня, у меня не было бы и тридцати лет, – продолжает она. – Я была бы мертва. Сама выбирай виновника – аристократы или Джарвия. И даже если бы я не участвовала в этом дурацком Испытании, думаешь, я бы продержалась еще тридцать лет? Я шла к ранней могиле, и мы все это знали. Моя сестра вздыхала с облегчением всякий раз, как я входила в дом, а я... я обычно заглядывала к ней, когда она спала, просто чтобы убедиться, что она на месте. Мы с Леске часто болтали о том, что  **вероятнее всего** станет причиной нашей смерти. Тридцать лет... звучит отлично.

Лелиана поднимает руку, чтобы убрать прядь волос Натии за ухо, пальцы нежно касаются кожи.

\- Я знаю, что ты расстроена.

Натиа поворачивается и ловит ладонь Лелианы у своей щеки, пальцы моментально сплетаются вместе. Именно так они общаются лучше всего, потому что Натиа плохо умеет ослаблять бдительность, а Лелиана слишком хорошо подстраивается под то, чего ожидает от нее собеседник. Иногда гномка изумляется тому, что их ухаживания зашли так далеко.

\- Ты никогда не была в Орзаммаре, – тихо говорит она. Рука опускается; Натиа снова смотрит туда, где начинаются горы. Они лучше всего разговаривают, когда не смотрят друг на друга. – Это... ты знаешь, что я никогда раньше не чувствовала дождя на коже? Это все еще кажется странным. И, когда мы впервые вышли наружу, я увидела деревья, и было холодно, и там были  **птицы**. И небо. Предки, я всегда считала себя жёсткой, но... это было так  **необозримо**. И воздух не был затхлым, но и он тоже пах странно, и это близко не было похоже на Камень. И вы все такие высокие.

Она слышит улыбку в голосе Лелианы:

\- Это делает нас менее очаровательными.

Натиа фыркает.

\- Да. Для этого мы и существуем. Очаровывать. Не суть. Дело в том, что я осознала: жители поверхности не понимают касты. У вас есть все эти социальные классы, на которые все жалуются, но это не касты. Если купец захочет жениться на воине, они смогут это сделать. Если дворянин бьет слугу, его наказывают. Даже нищие могут проложить себе путь к чему-то лучшему. – Она проводит пальцами по земле. – Там, внизу, моя сестра продает себя, просто чтобы остаться в живых. Потому что если она сумеет привлечь внимание дворянина, если сможет родить ему сына, то мы сможем жить в его доме. Мой лучший друг – убийца и вор, и мы работали вместе. Нас не допускают к нормальной работе. Мы – Отвергнутые Камнем. Неудивительно, что моя мать пьёт, а отец бросил нас. – Ее щеки пылают, когда она добавляет: – Ты ведь знаешь, что я с трудом читаю и пишу, верно? Знаю только те мелочи, которым Рика успела научить меня.

Натиа никогда раньше не признавалась в этом, но она видела, как другие бросали на нее взгляды, выражающие все виды эмоций от презрения до жалости, когда она пыталась что-то прочитать или просила другого что-то написать вместо нее.

\- Мы знаем, – тихо отвечает Лелиана. – Мы не хотели тебя смущать. Мы сказали Морриган и Зеврану, что им нельзя дразнить тебя из-за этого. – Лелиана перемещает ладонь на заднюю часть шеи Натии. – Но Винн просила передать тебе, когда бы ты ни решила признаться в этом, она будет счастлива научить тебя. Зев тоже сказал, что он может научить тебя, но, наверное, Винн справится лучше. Морриган тоже предложила свою помощь. – Она на секунду замолкает. – Во всяком случае, я  **думаю** , что она предложила. Алистер сказал, что если ты не сможешь смириться с мыслью о том, что тебя будет учить Морриган, то он готов предложить свою кандидатуру. А Стэн не предлагал, он сказал, что чтение и письмо не должны быть работой лидера, так что ты просто должна попросить его сделать это для тебя.

У Натии перехватывает горло.

\- Вы говорили об этом?

\- Ну. Они все поговорили со мной по-отдельности. Они думают, что ты прислушиваешься ко мне.

Натиа улыбается несмотря на то, что чувствует себя слишком напряженной.

\- Иногда ты говоришь разумные вещи.

\- Только иногда?

Натиа поворачивается, чтобы поцеловать Лелиану.

\- Чаще, чем иногда.

Лелиана смеется.

Натиа отворачивается, но Лелиана не убирает руку с ее шеи.

\- Не суть. То, о чем ты сказала, это... у меня никогда такого не было, если не считать Рику. Я имею в виду, что рядом был  **Леске** и некоторые соседи, но... когда Берат в любой момент может приказать вам убить друг друга... – Она встряхивает головой, будто прогоняя дурное воспоминание. – Дункан был первым не-Неприкасаемым, который смотрел на меня так, будто я принадлежу к касте, – вспоминает она. – И Серые Стражи, и все в Остагаре разговаривали со мной так, будто я не Пыльник. Меня не сильно заботил Мор, потому что у нас на Глубинных Тропах всегда бродят порождения тьмы, но мне нравилось, что меня принимали. Даже  **Король** разговаривал со мной так, будто я была Воином. А потом Логейн попытался отобрать это у меня, – Натиа произносит это имя с горечью. – Но позже Морриган обращалась со мной, как с человеком. Алистер смотрел на меня снизу вверх. Пёс пришел за мной. Мы встретили тебя и Стэна, и никто из вас не считал странным, что я сражаюсь с порождениями тьмы. И ты на самом деле  **полюбила** меня, и отнеслась ко мне, как к чему-то большему, чем просто развлечению. – Она снова встряхивает головой, словно не может представить себе нечто настолько глупое. – Полагаю, через некоторое время я просто подумала... что смогу это сделать. Смогу сделать  **что-то** великое, стать  **кем-то** , а потом путешествовать по миру вместе с тобой,  **стареть** рядом с тобой, как Рика всегда для меня и хотела. Вернуться в Орзаммар, стать Совершенной, принять Рику и Леске в свою семью, чтобы они никогда больше ни в чем не нуждались, или даже привести их сюда. Я просто... должна была догадаться, что не смогу получить это. Я просто пожадничала, вот и все. Тридцать лет – это хорошо. Все остальное было лишь фантазиями.

\- Натиа... – Лелиана поворачивается к ней.

Неохотно она снова разворачивается лицом к барду.

\- Ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего, чем тридцать лет.

– Это не имеет значения, – хрипло отвечает Натиа. – Максимум тридцать лет – вот все, что у меня есть. Или около того. – Она колеблется. – Знаешь, что хуже всего? Через пару недель мы будем в Орзаммаре. И если и найду Рику, Леске, свою мать, то мне придется сказать им, что ничего не изменилось. Я все еще убиваю людей. За мной все еще охотятся. И я все равно умру насильственной смертью. – Она пытается перевести дыхание, но горло дрожит. – Я... я просто хотела, чтобы в-все было... п-по-другому.

Рыдания начинают сотрясать ее тело. Лелиана тут же обнимает ее, нежно укачивает, прижимается губами ко лбу, и Натиа остро осознает, что бард этого не заслуживает.

Позже, когда слезы перестают литься, Натиа бормочет в землю:

\- Прости.

\- Ты не должна извиняться, – яростно отвечает Лелиана. – Ты так много берешь на себя, Натиа. Мы слишком сильно от тебя зависим.

\- Не нужно. Я просто устала. Прости. – Натиа колеблется, когда к ней возвращаются другие мысли о прошедшем дне. Она смотрит на свою возлюбленную. – Тебе, эм, понравилось то, что было днем, верно?

\- О, да, – отвечает Лелиана с легким смешком. Выражение ее лица становится озабоченным. – А тебе?

\- Да. Но ты же знаешь, что я не... я просто хотела сказать это. Я хотела почувствовать...

\- Я знаю. – Пауза. – Зевран согласился только из-за тебя.

\- Теперь вы с ним, кажется, стали ближе.

\- Ох, ну, после  **такого** дня...

Натиа замечает, что Лелиана слегка улыбается.

\- Да. – Натиа пытается придумать, как сформулировать следующую фразу: – Он лучший человек, чем люди думают.

\- Он предложил убить тех, кто оставил мне шрамы, – соглашается Лелиана. – Те, старые.

\- Как ты думаешь, вы с ним могли бы...

Бард напрягается:

\- Нет.

\- Лелиана...

\- Я не  **променяю** тебя. Что за ужасное предложение?!

\- Это не... Я не могу предложить тебе долгую совместную жизнь. Максимум тридцать лет, Лелс, и мне надо сражаться с Мором, выполнять свои обязанности. Винн пыталась предупредить меня. Я... ты заслуживаешь кого-то, кто сможет уделять тебе время и внимание, и кто понимает тебя, и ты...

\- Нет, – в ее голосе звенит сталь. – Мне нравится Зевран. И я ему нравлюсь. Но он – не ты, и я не люблю его так, как люблю тебя.

\- Ты  **могла бы**...

\- Нет, Натиа, если у нас есть максимум тридцать лет, я  **возьму** их. Мы будем путешествовать по миру вместе, как ты и сказала. В конце концов, ты не слишком раздражающая. И твоя палатка всегда прекрасно снаряжена.

Натиа криво улыбается шутке.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю. Но что, если я проведу следующие тридцать лет, занимаясь  **этим**?

\- Тогда я буду с тобой.  **Мы** будем с тобой. И это не будет пустой тратой времени. И этого будет достаточно.

\- Ты не можешь отказаться от своей жизни ради меня.

\- Дурочка... Я не собираюсь отказываться от своей жизни ради тебя. Я построю свою жизнь  **с тобой**. – В ее голосе слышится раздражение. – Ты что, не понимаешь? Как сильно мы  **все** любим тебя?

Натиа удивленно моргает, и Лелиана закатывает глаза.

\-  **Все** знали, что ты расстроена, и  **все** хотели, чтобы тебе стало лучше. Поэтому Зевран присоединился сегодня, и поэтому Морриган почти не жаловалась. Винн, Стэн, Алистер, Пёс – все хотели убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке. Ты почти ничего не рассказываешь и называешь себя простым головорезом, но ты  **так сильно** заботишься обо всех. Ты спасла Пса от смерти. Убила мать Морриган, чтобы защитить ее. Нашла Анейрина ради спокойствия Винн. Противостояла Марджолайн вместе со мной. Сходила вместе с Алистером к его сестре. Отыскала меч Стэна. Ты  **лучшая** из всех, кого я знаю, и единственная, кто смог бы удержать нас всех вместе. Кастовая система глупа. Вот что я скажу. Из-за кастовой системы мы едва не потеряли кого-то замечательного –  **тебя**. У тебя есть максимум тридцать лет, Натиа, но я знаю тебя. Ты превратишь эти годы в нечто великое. И я предпочту тридцать лет с тобой, чем ничего вообще.

Натиа сглатывает. У нее перехватывает горло.

\- Лелиана? – тихо произносит она.

\- Да?

\- Я... я боюсь. Возвращаться домой. – Натиа закрывает глаза. – Я не хочу снова быть неприкасаемой. Я не хочу обнаружить, что Рика и Леске мертвы. Я не хочу оставлять их. Я не хочу  **не увидеть** их.

Лелиана нежно поглаживает ее по спине.

\- Мы будем рядом с тобой. Так же, как ты была рядом с нами. Я обещаю.

Натиа кивает.

\- Я... хочу познакомить тебя, – она открывает глаза, но не смотрит на Лелиану, – с Рикой. И с Леске, если он будет рядом, но в основном с Рикой. Чтобы когда я расскажу ей обо всем, она поняла, что это все равно лучшее, что могло случиться со мной.

\- Натиа... – дыхание Лелианы прерывистое. – Не могу дождаться встречи с ней. Может быть, ты представишь ей и всех остальных?

\- Я бы хотела. Думаю, ей понравится знать, что у меня... есть семья здесь, наверху.

\- Это так, – соглашается Лелиана. Она колеблется. – Когда мы будем путешествовать по миру, можем взять их всех с собой.

Натиа улыбается:

\- Хочешь еще один раунд с Зевраном? А может быть, Винн и Морриган присоединятся... Эй! – Она смеется, когда Лелиана тычет локтем ей в бок. – Просто высказываю предположения.

Лелиана касается губами ее щеки.

\- Я люблю тебя. Пойдем в постель?

\- Ты  **такая** ненасытная.

Лелиана усмехается:

\- И ты любишь меня за это.

Натиа встает и протягивает Лелиане руку, помогая подняться.

\- Спасибо, – добавляет она уже более серьезным тоном. – За то, что было раньше. И за это.

Пальцы сплетаются с пальцами.

\- Не за что.

Тридцать лет.

Это больше, чем было у нее раньше. Она спасла деревню от гибели. Прошла через Тень. Излечила оборотней от проклятья, спасла жизни долийских эльфов, сражалась с одержимыми и порождениями тьмы. Она сделала гораздо больше, чем кто-либо когда-либо считал для нее возможным.

Они проходят через лагерь. Неподалеку она видит Зеврана, Стэна и Винн, следящих за окрестностями. Зевран машет им рукой, Винн слегка наклоняет голову, Стэн кивает. Пёс спит у костра, свернувшись калачиком.

Она пробыла на поверхности всего год и медленно умирает. Но сейчас она чувствует себя более живой, чем когда-либо чувствовала в Пыльном городе, и это должно что-то значить. Она чувствует, что нашла себя, что она  **больше** , чем головорез, которым все ее называли.

У нее есть максимум тридцать лет. Но, как заметила Лелиана, возможно, она успеет за это время сделать что-то великое. Она может  **спасти** всех, стать героем, которым ее хотела видеть Рика, стать  **Совершенной**. Она может вернуться в Орзаммар и помочь неприкасаемым, чтобы не было больше бератов и джарвий. Она может посмотреть мир. И она может сделать все это вместе с Лелианой, Зевраном, Винн, Морриган, Псом и остальными своими спутниками, которые позволили ей упрямиться собственным глупым образом, потому что любят ее собственным глупым образом. С ними это будет стоить того. Это будет значимым, и всем прочим, чего она хотела, будучи ребенком. С ними – со всеми, – это будет целая жизнь.

Тридцать лет или около того.

«Этого достаточно», – думает она.

«Мы сделаем так, чтобы этого было достаточно». 


End file.
